


Happy Birthday, England!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Another inspired type of thing!, Enjoy!, Happy Birthday!, M/M, cute!, family!, sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: It's Saint George's Day! Mainly known, by America and many others, as England's birthday! England doesn't like to make a big deal out of it, at all, so he mostly works and gets a little on the side money like an allowance from his boss, and normally spends the day normally. But he has Liam, Jolene and Alexander along with his fiancee, America, so maybe this year will be different! He only hopes, however, it isn't to too different.





	Happy Birthday, England!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw all on Facebook in the Hetalia group I'm in that people were saying Happy Birthday to England so I decided, hey, why the hell not? So here's a short little one chapter story for England's (non official) birthday!

April twenty third two-thousand eighteen and England was spending it sleeping. It was six in the morning, the light flickering through the softly waving curtains of soft, warm air which was a change for England as it had been raining lately but he welcomed the warm breeze. He buried his face into his pillow, away from the beam of sunlight, and sighed happily nuzzling into the warmth of his bed and curling up just a bit when his bedroom door creaked open. England let his lashes flutter and one eye to open a crack and then shut it again when footsteps walked around the bed to his side and a soft little clunk of a mug being set down when he sniffed lightly catching the scent of earl grey. He then heard someone grunt lightly and squat grabbing his hand, a thumb rubbing the solid silver band on his left hand, his engagement ring being toyed with for a minute.

"Good morning, baby." England smiled before he could stop the quick reaction and he opened his eye, the other smooshed close, his emerald green iris immediately being met with America's glistening bright, sky blue irises that winked at him from behind his glasses. "How'd you sleep? I brought you some tea or rather the one you drink to wake up in the morning cause you never seem to drink coffee ever."

"It's Earl Grey, darling." England got out pushing himself up and actually made no move to pull his left his hand from America's who smile and used his own left hand to grab England's tea and hand it to him. England took a long sip and his hair stood up crazily like Jolene and Alexander's did after waking up. "Thank you, love!"

"You're welcome!" America chirped lifting England's left hand up and pressing a kiss to his silver band and then stood up planting his hands on his hips grinning. "I got the kids all ready for school so we'll be heading out in just a few and your boss called to say he needs you today."

England nodded as he sipped his tip and swallowed the warm mouthful and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'll say good bye to the kids and get in the shower then head out." He replied as he let America continue to hold his left hand, even letting the American walk around to his left side and walk out of the bedroom.

England didn't know what to expect, in the very early beginning, when America said he wanted to be lovers and with the distance he wasn't sure it would have worked out. But after three years of them being lovers America seemed to move into his small but large home. America adjusted well to living in his home, rolling hills of green and just a fifteen drive out to the nearest town England never expected America to adapt so fast. But he did and they lived each day happily, for then next three more years up and it became clear America would never leave up and out of nowhere and England was very deeply in love with the nation he'd once viewed as a brother. He grimaced into his cup then as he walked down the hall with America. That was one thing he worried on, that others would view his relationship with America with nothing but disgust as America had once been his little brother but in his mind even if he sometimes sounded like a big brother to America he no longer viewed the other as nothing but his fiancee, the love of his life, rather than the little nation that gained his independence.

"Iggy? You there?" America asked making England blink out of his thoughts his green eyes sliding up to America's blues and he saw the playful smile on America's face but the concern in hsi eyes that made little worry lines erupt between his eye brows and England smiled softly. He then reached up rubbing at those lines between America's brows softly and the American blinked.

"I'm here, darling." He replied then walked down the stairs where Jolene popped out of nowhere the moment England's foot hit the floor and he pivoted to the kitchen Jolene danced after him smiling. "Good morning, Jolene~ You seem chipper and happy this morning!"

Jolene, being eleven, was growing up to much fast for his taste but he chalked it up to her being his only daughter and yet as he stared at her he felt nothing but pride. She wore her long, sunshine blonde hair which was exactly the same shade as England's, long and down to the middle of her back and her large blue eyes stood out form the dark blonde lashes and a Nantucket ahoge like her father. He'd noticed, recently, his daughter was complaining of her chest a lot and he noticed, from America, his daughter was very slowly growing breasts that were just...not enough to get a bra yet but made him feel old. Panicked.

He was, again, brought out of his thoughts when his daughter threw her arms around his waist nearly making him spill his tea and she squeezed him tight. "Happy Birthday, Mummy!" She exclaimed loudly nuzzling her face into his chest, something she hadn't done since she was four and he then slid his arms around her happily and squeezed her.

Then his eldest son, Liam, was bursting in cheering much-or well exactly- like America. His son had steadily growing shaggy hair that was growing to his chin looking...fittingly right on his son, the caramel blonde identical to his father's along with his blue eyes, which his two eldest inherited, but Liam also had glasses like his father. He was the next to hug England after Jolene moved out of the way and England hugged his son back instantly, putting his tea down. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

And again, like Liam, but less cheerful, his youngest was walking in and sliding his arms around his waist. Alexander was exactly what you'd imagine the child of America and England being. He didn't have glasses or the ahoge his sister and father had but he did have the same hair color as his brother and father, the soft caramel blonde that England utterly and completely adored but he did have one thing that set him apart from his brother and sister. Instead of inheriting the same blue eyes as his big sister, big brother and father he was the only one of his siblings to inherit England's bright emerald green eye color. He wasn't the only child to have green eyes, he could easily conjure up many others of the nations children, but it made Alexander ever so slightly stand out. He hugged England's waist, burying his face into it when Jolene rejoined the hugging and America hopped in.

"Thank you, darlings! I appreciate it but oyu three need to get along to school and I need to get to work!" England stroked many locks of hair affectionately and cupped Alexander's cheek briefly as the five of them pulled away from one another. "I appreciate it but I must take a shower and head off. Enjoy your school day, in case you're not here when I hop on out of that shower!"

"Okay!" Liam chirped when all four of them let England slide through and out of the kitchen, down the hall and then thumping lightly upstairs and across the floor boards when the three children grinned up at America who grinned right back. "We're still doing the half of day, right Dad?"

America grinned and ruffled the fifteen year old's hair affectionately and grinned wider. "You better damn believe it. Your mom is going to _love_ what we have planned for him! Now, let's you guys off to school so Mom can go to work and I can go get the stuff~"

* * *

Is it always on your birthday, some special day, or eager to get home the clock was a taunting tick that made you want to rip your hair out? Well that's how England felt right at that moment as he sat in his office with his boss looking over some reports he wrote on his status and what his own workers reported to him. You'd think being a Nation, the personification of it, life would be the roller coaster of raking in money and living the leisurely life but it wasn't. Even now in this time and age England had to work to get some money insurance, and to work he had to come into the office of his. He did do work, directly, with the Queen but most of the time Queen Elizabeth who was ninety two and she still had that sparkle of life in her eyes he remembered all the way back when she was still young and Queen Victoria was ruling the throne.

She mostly invited him in for brief, personal check ups or to have an afternoon tea or just to chat which he appreciated as she loved hearing his stories should she ask, whether she was ninety two or not seeing a lot in those years she enjoyed his stories. Hell, he even enjoyed seeing Prince Charles when the time comes to it or any of the royalty should they choose to visit. But now? Now he was doing work for a superior under the royal family. And. It. Was. _Tiring!_ He longed to go home and spend this holiday/birthday of his watching the TV with America and the kids.

"England?" He looked up realizing he was thinking, getting lost in his reminiscing more than usual. "You're free to go. It's what, three o'clock? I'm sure your family is waiting for you at home."

"Thank you." He stated softly when he knew, in reality, he would be dismissing this man but this time he was just going with it. He turned walking out of the door, his suit stiffer than his body as he walked down the familiar halls of this place. Centuries he spent walking down the long halls whether with a royalty or someone of importance, he was sure he would continue to do so for centuries. He was particularly stressed with the subject of Syria, the horrible bastard he was, acting up and Russia with North Korea mixing in- Ugh, he didn't want to even think about this today.He sighed to himself as he exited the building walking to his small Mini car and climbed in then checked his phone, which he turned off, and looked at the eight  messages from America.

 **America:** _Hey, baby! Hope you're having an okay day!_

 **America:**   _I know you turn your phone off but it still hurts my little heart when you don't text back! I love youuu!_ ** _  
_**

**America:**   _Hey! I brought the kids to school! They said to tell you happy birthday and that they love you!_

 **America:** _Soooo wanna do somethin' fun for your birthday when you get home and the kids are in bed? ;)_ **  
**

**America:** _I plan on making something for dinner for you tonight! I wanna make you something cause it's your birthday!_

 **America:** _Birthday dinner! Birthday dinner! :D ;)_ **  
**

**America:**   _I love you love you love you! I seriously do, you know that right? I love you a wholllleeee lot! I think you'll be happy when you come home!_ **  
**

**America:** _I can't wait for you to get home! Love you and see you soon! <3 :) _

England couldn't help but admit, even to himself, he got happier and more excited when he got to the eighth message and was starting up his car. When he was pulling out he noticed that there was new dark clouds covering the sun and he sighed. It was going to rain and he expected it but his joy, excitement and happiness was unmatched by some simple rain and when he pulled onto the busy street, a single large drop hit his windshield. Surely he'd get home without it absolutely pouring but no sooner did he think it did it start just pouring buckets and he checked his phone. Three oh five. Surely he'd get home before dinner. Right?

* * *

 "Daddy?" America pulled the scones out of the oven and set the tray on the stove when he looked down at Alexander, who stared up at him. Worry creased his features as the rain poured outside, a sort of homey feel to the soft murmuring tv in the other room. America situated the tray so it wouldn't fall or slide somehow and took his gloves off the squatted to look up at his eight year old.

"What's up, kid?" America asked tilting his head lightly as he nudged his glasses up his own nose and  Alexander sighed out softly as he stepped forward hugging onto his father who then stood up, his arms tight around America's neck as he clung to his father. "What's wrong? Normally you love rainy weather and you'd be a ball of excitement."

"Where's Mama?" He asked blushing a tinge at the childish use of Mama but it was a large upgrade from calling England Mommy the first four years of his life but it still made him blush a little bit. "He was supposed to be home before it rained or even before dinner! We got everything ready for him but he still isn't home!"

"He'll be home, kiddo. Don't worry! He said, around three-ish, that he might get stuck in traffic. You know how it is here! It's not quick traffic like it is at my home so worry not Mama will be home soon enough!" America then swung Alexander in a light little arc and smiled. "Plus, Mama's going to love the cake we made him and the scones, that fish and chips I made for him and even the herbed Yorkshire Pudding and even those little pork pies your Mama loves as well! Those four things are just scratching tip of your Mama's favorites but he'll love it since we made lots for all of us! He's going to be so happy!"

"You think so?" Alexander asked breathless with his green eyes glowing much like England's would when he made a new dish and America grinned at his son putting him down gently. Alexander helped make many of the things today seeing as America let Jolene and Liam make the cake he figured the youngest of the three could help actually cook and he enjoyed it far more than America expected.

"I know so!" America planted his hands on his hips then grinned. "Now, let's get the table set for when Mama gets here!" Which was literally ten minutes later when the door opened with the pouring of rain was more loud than other. America lightly pushed Alexander out who ran happily and America kept his apron on, well it was really England's, but he kept it on just because.

Alexander, at that moment, threw himself at his soaking wet mother who caught him with a laugh and lifted him up. His rain damp cheek rubbed and nuzzled the eight year old's happily and Alexander giggled happily. "Mama! What took you so long to come home?" He asked as he moved his legs around his mother, clinging to him and pulled back putting his small hands on his mother's rain wet face his green eyes locking onto his mother's identical ones and he narrowed his lightly.

"I'm sorry, love. I got late at work and traffic was a nightmare!" England sighed taking his coat off while Alexander clung to him tightly. "But now I'm home to see my big boy, Alex, who is making it all worth it~ Where's your brother and sister? And your father?"

Alexander smiled at the use of his nickname, the one his mother gave him but he honestly loved when his father called him Al, Ander and kiddo more than anything but he loved his nickname, Alex, from his mother. Then he remembered and climbed off him and got determined. "I nearly forgot! Come with me, Mama."

England chuckled taking Alexander's outstretched hand and kicked his shoes off then let himself be gently tugged to the kitchen when he heard the lights flicker off and he squinted. What was America doing? He was pulled into the kitchen where it was dark other than the cake in the center of the table and his eyes widened slowly but surely. There was his favorite dishes, in large quantities he might add, but it was the cake that had his cheeks flushing with embarrassment but the good kind and he fought the urge to smile like a fool. It was a cake, in a large cooking pan, with soft green frosting and in white, with black, frosting was the words Happy Birthday Mom! in the patter of black and white with little yellow dots decorating it and he saw at least twenty four candles sticking out of the cake and he rubbed the back of his head lightly with his free hand, his engagement ring winking in the candle light.

"Oh my!" He finally got out feeling the strange weight of tears when America, Liam and Jolene seemed to jump up out of nowhere with a mish mosh of 'Happy birthday, Iggy!' from America with a 'Happy Birthday, Mom!' from Liam who grinned happily and then a bright, cheerful smile with the same tone of 'Happy Birthday, Mummy!' from Jolene.

America slung his arm around England's shoulders as Liam, Jolene and Alexander sat on the other side of the table, their faces glowing bright like the candles in front of him and he looked up, the candle light making his emerald green irises seem softer with yellow lights flickering in them and he then looked at America who sat next to him, beaming just as bright as the kids. "Blow out the candles, Iggy! We're all starving as we waited for you to get home before eating! Blow'em out and make a wish!"

England looked from America's cheerful, beaming face and his children's own beaming faces to look at the dancing little flames on the candles and smiled softly. He then let his lashes lightly drift to half way as he then took a soft, deep breath making the candles shake lightly and he closed his eyes after a moment. He pretended to think while his family shuffled around him and he smiled to himself as he pretended to be thinking of his wish. Any other time on his birthday he would wish to be less lonely, to be creative, to be more likable and what not but with his fiancee next to him and his kids in front of him he knew none of those wishes mattered. And so, as he blew out his candles with the wild clapping around him, he decided he couldn't be any happier than he was right now.


End file.
